Technical solution is concerned to the ballistic panel for special check points, special fortified post, mobile city barriers, diplomatic buildings, buildings of strategic infrastructure, barriers for blast absorption in technological structures and absorption of blast generated fragments, especially. Technical solution is also concerned to ballistic system for special check points, special fortified post, mobile city barriers, diplomatic buildings, buildings of strategic infrastructure, barriers for blast absorption in technological structures and absorption of blast generated fragments, especially. The ballistic system is consisted of or comprises ballistic panels.
Ballistic panels are designed as heavy structures with focus on large weight nowadays. Ballistic systems are usually made of two steel corrugated sheets and ballistic fabric which is placed between the sheets. Bullet proof fabric can be also stuck to one of the sheets. Corrugated sheets are necessary to be connected together. System where ballistic panels are set into heavy foundation is another type of ballistic system. This foundation can be moved by heavy machinery only. The system where the ballistic panels axe connected together by steel products is also another type of ballistic system. These types of structures are characterized by long time of construction or by heavy machinery necessity. Another composition of ballistic panels is made of aluminium layer (one or both sides) and inner part. Inner part is supposed to be made of ballistic, glass or steel, kevlar, nylon or ceramics inserts. These materials are very resistant but those price is very high which can disadvantage these material amongst the others. It is also necessary to make large scale repair when these panels are broken.
Previously stated disadvantages are significantly reduced by ballistic panel. Ballistic panel is basic building block for special check points, fortified outposts, mobile barrier for cities and other similar structures. The basis of the ballistic panel is composed of light, easily manipulating blocks. These blocks are equipped by so called locks. These locks allow to connect the blocks together which create the ballistic structure.
The invention is illustrated using the attached drawing, wherein FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary apparatus according to the invention.
It is advantageous that the ballistic panel is made of fibre reinforced or rebar reinforced cemenitious composite. It is also advantageous that locks in ballistic panel allow rotating the mutual neighbouring ballistic panels within the defined angle. Locks are flat, pointed, dull, hemispherical, ogive, convex or concave in the cross section.
Locks in ballistic panel are created by skipping of material on the top or bottom surface of ballistic panel and lock pervade through the whole thickness of the ballistic panel. Surface of the lock is made of material of ballistic panel. Surface of the lock can be provided by metallic or by other different resistant material for abrasion resistance increase.
Ballistic panel can be provided with one or more hole. These holes can be used for connecting or anchoring of the ballistic panels together by connecting parts. This kind of construction is very fast and time efficient, it also needs no technological breaks. The construction s carried without wet process. Only connections of mechanical parts are used for the construction.
Ballistic system which is consisted of or comprises ballistic panels can be shaped and sized arbitrarily. Ballistic system can be also built as open or closed ground plan system. This system is self standing, it does not need any kind of specialized ground anchoring, any kind of supports. It also provides adequate safety against overturn at the same time. This overturn safety is guaranteed by weight and geometry of the system. Width of system foundations can be changed by change of angle of connection of neighbouring wall.